Season of Love : Menma's Story
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Menma. Si sulung dari kembar Namikaze-Uzumaki. Dimana kau bisa menemukan kepingan misteri yang tak dijelaskan dalam SoL series/ A really crack pair for SoL side story/ Please read first/ Don't Like? Just Review/ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Wah, kembar identik, ya?"

"Benar-benar mirip Minato-_sensei_."

"Siapa namanya?"

Sesosok wanita berambut merah tersenyum lebar. "Naruto dan," lengannya menyentuh pipi bayi laki-laki yang tertidur pulas di samping kembarannya yang tampak gelisah. "Menma."

**Season of Love : Menma's Story**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Romance, Hurt-Comfort, little bit Family**

**Pairing : ****MenmAmi**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

Menma menoleh pada sosok serupa dengannya yang tengah mengkeret di depan Kushina yang berkacak pinggang. Naruto tampak penuh dengan lumpur dan ditangannya terdapat bola yang sama kotornya. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya cemas dan kakinya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah.

"Kalau mau main, ganti baju dulu. Kau tahu berapa sulitnya mencuci seragam ini, kan?" omel Kushina sambil membuka kancing seragam TK Perguruan Shoumei.

Naruto menatap Kushina dengan wajah merengut. "Kalau begitu, aku mau masuk sekolah yang tidak memakai seragam."

Kushina tampak terkejut. "Naruuu~ Shoumei itu-"

"Aku tidak mau belajar di sekolah _Grandpa_!" rengek Naruto. "Aku mau sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Nawaki, Chouji, dan Yahiko!"

Kushina tampak kesusahan. Naruto sekarang merengek-rengek dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Naru. Menma saja tidak masalah sekolah di tempat _Grandpa_. Shoumei itu keren, lho-"

"TIDAK MAUU! Disana tidak ada teman-temanku!"

"Lhoo.. Disana, kan ada Kiba-"

"Kiba sudah pindah."

Kushina terkejut. "... eh. Ada Karin."

Naruto memasang wajah serius. "Karin jahat."

"HOI!" Karin berteriak dari kamarnya. Tidak terima dengan komentar adik bungsunya.

"Ada Menma, kan?"

"Tiap hari aku bertemu Menma di rumah."

Kushina cemberut. Naruto menatap ibunya dengan tajam. "Baiklah. Akan kutanyakan pada _Dad_ apa kau bisa masuk ke SD biasa tahun depan."

"_Hontou ni_?" Wajah Naruto tampak sangat bahagia. "Janji?"

"Aku tidak janji. Tapi, akan kuusahakan."

"ASYIIIIIKKK!" Naruto melompat-lompat senang. Ia lalu beranjak pada Menma yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di meja. "Kita akan masuk sekolah biasa!"

"Eh? Menma juga?" sahut Kushina terkejut. Ini diluar bayangannya. Ia menatap Menma penuh harap. Ia tidak akan bisa meyakinkan ayah mertuanya untuk memindahkan dua putranya ke sekolah biasa.

Menma menatap Kushina. "Tidak."

Kushina mau tidak mau merasa lega.

Menma balik menoleh pada kembarannya yang tampak kecewa. "Aku sudah punya banyak teman disana."

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Sesosok anak kecil berumur 6 tahun berjalan tegap dengan buku yang berada di sebelah tangannya. Rambut pirangnya tertata rapi dengan mata biru yang mempesona. Seragam elit yang berlambangkan bordiran logo Shoumei.

"Namikaze-_san_."

Anak itu menoleh dan menyadari sosok anak perempuan berambut coklat dan dikuncir dua. Mata coklatnya menatap sang Namikaze dengan tatapan antusias.

"Kau..." Anak perempuan itu semakin terlihat senang mengetahui bocah pirang itu mengeluarkan suara. "... siapa?"

Senyumnya lenyap.

"_Mou~ Namikaze-san_! Aku Ran. Teman sekelasmu." Wajahnya merengut menandakan dirinya yang merajuk. "Menma, _ne_? Aku ingin tahu apa Naruto-"

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang Naruto. Dia tidak melanjutkan SD di sini. Aku permisi dulu,"

Menma berjalan meninggalkan teman sekelasnya yang hanya bisa melongo. Sudah nyaris tiga bulan berlalu sejak ia melanjutkan ke sekolah yang didirikan dan dijalankan oleh kakeknya ini. Namun, seluruh siswi yang mengaku temannya itu, hanya menanyakan perihal adik kembarnya yang tidak ikut bersekolah di sini.

Manik birunya menangkap sosok siswi berambut merah sekelam darah. Siswi itu menoleh saat menyadari Menma yang tengah menatapnya. Iris _ruby_ yang tertutup kacamata itu berubah lembut.

"Hei. Mau ke ruang guru, Menma?" tanya siswi itu.

"Hn." Menma mengangguk. "Karin,"

"Apa?"

Menma merasakan kata-kata yang ia ingin lontarkan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Karin menatap adiknya itu bingung.

"Tidak jadi. Aku lupa."

Karin mengernyit heran dan membiarkan Menma berjalan memasuki ruang guru. Ia lantas memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dan tidak mempedulikan hal yang batal disampaikan Menma padanya.

Menma pun menekan perasaannya agar kata-kata yang terdengar seperti rengekan di benaknya menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul kembali ke permukaan. Ia melangkah menuju meja guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya selama setahun penuh.

"Anko-_sensei_."

Sesosok wanita berambut pendek menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata biru yang tengah mengarah padanya.

"Ho. Ada apa, Namikaze?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan laporan piket hari ini."

"Ah, itu. Hari ini jadwal piketmu, ya." Anko mengambil buku tersebut dan meletakkannya di mejanya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_."

Menma membalikkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Wah, kelasmu tahun ini sepertinya aman, Anko," celetuk salah seorang guru. "Mendapatkan Namikaze di dalam kelas."

Anko mendesah. "Dia terlalu tenang, malah. Aku jadi bosan."

Menma terhenti sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menjauhi ruang guru. Sejauh yang ia bisa.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Ah, dia mewarisi margamu, Minato?"

"Berarti, dia satu-satunya Namikaze yang diantara anak-anakmu?"

"Dia terlihat mirip sekali denganmu. Tenang dan pintar."

"Naruto lebih mirip Kushina, ya?"

"Bersemangat dan menyenangkan. Rasanya aku tidak akan bosan jika ada Naruto di rumahku."

"Benar. Ekspresi Naruto seakan tidak ada habisnya."

"Naruto juga sebenarnya sangat pintar. Dia tidak bisa ditebak. Jadi, aku bisa tertawa setiap hari."

"Naruto itu..."

"Ah, Naruto..."

"Naru-_chan_!"

"Naru..."

"Na-"

KRIIIIIIIIIINNG

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG

KRIII-

Menma menekan tombol jam alarm yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Ngghh…" Naruto tampak gelisah di dalam mimpinya. Anak itu menggertakkan giginya sebelum berbalik menghadap Menma. "… Menma… Ayo main."

Menma terkesiap. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia lantas kembali berbaring dan memeluk adik yang berparas persis dengannya itu.

"Menma?" Naruto terbangun karena merasa sedikit sesak. "… kenapa?"

"… aku masih mengantuk," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto yang masih setengah tidur membalas pelukan Menma dan kembali menutup matanya. "Ayo tidur lagi. Nanti mom juga datang."

Menma tersenyum hangat dan kembali menutup matanya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk kembali mendengar dengkuran halus berkumandang di ruangan itu. Dua wajah yang bagaikan cermin tengah menampilkan ekspresi damai.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Kushina beranjak masuk untuk membangunkan kedua putranya itu. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan menemukan pemandangan indah di tempat tidur putranya itu. Ia lantas keluar dengan langkah kecil. Dan kembali dengan kamera ditangannya.

KLIK

"Foto perkembangan Naruto-Menma, umur 9 tahun."

Kushina tersenyum lebar dan tidak menyadari bahwa kedua putranya telah terbangun dan sedang mengucek-ngucek mata. Ia kembali mengangkat kameranya dan berniat mengambil gambar selanjutnya. Namun, Menma telah turun dari kasur sedang Naruto malah menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya.

"Heeei."

Kushina akhirnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya. Dan menyeret anak itu ke kamar mandi setelah Menma keluar dengan ekspresi sudah terlihat lebih segar. Setelah itu, ia mengajak kedua putranya turun untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah ia hidangkan.

"_Mom_! Aku akan ikut piknik!" seru Naruto di tengah sarapan hari itu.

"Piknik? Kemana?"

"Kata Iruka-_sensei_, kita akan bermain ke bukit Konoha. Dan mempelajari tumbuhan disana!"

"Bukit Konoha? Itu jauh, kan?"

Naruto merengut. "Kan perginya bersama-sama."

Minato terkekeh. "Kapan pikniknya?"

"Hari sabtu ini, _Dad. Mom_ akan siapkan bekal, kan?"

"Iya, iya," ujar Kushina menenangkan Naruto yang sudah mulai mengoceh panjang.

Menma kemudian berangkat menuju sekolahnya bersama Minato dan Karin. Sementara Naruto berangkat sendiri karena lokasi sekolahnya dekat dari rumah. Menma hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Mendengar interaksi ayahnya dengan Karin yang membicarakan beberapa buku yang telah dibaca Karin.

"Menma," panggil Minato. Menma menoleh. "Bersenang-senanglah di sekolah."

Menma mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya. Ia berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dengan ekspresi keras.

"Aku adalah Namikaze Menma. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto."

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

_**.**_

_"...but someday when he opened his eyes and felt different feeling than he has ever been, he was suddenly aware of it, his true feeling."_

_"Good, Namikaze. Next, Tanaka, continue the the next paragraph."_

_"... That boy looked up at the sky..."_

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keluar jendela. Ia menatap lapangan perguruan Shoumei yang telah ia duduki selama 8 tahun. Jika dihitung dengan 2 tahun masa taman kanak-kanak.

Ia merasa sangat bosan bersekolah dimana semua siswanya adalah anak-anak keturunan keluarga berada yang hanya belajar dan terus belajar. Walau kedua orangtuanya merasa sangat senang, ia bersekolah dan mencetak prestasi di Shoumei. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulai semakin berandal dengan nyaris tiap hari bertengkar di sekolah.

**"Habis, dia mengejek rambutku! Katanya aku **_**gaijin**_**-orang asing jadi tidak boleh ikut bermain!"**

Menma mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Naruto yang ditujukan untuk membela diri tersebut. Kushina tampak marah namun sangat sedih. Ia meminta Naruto pindah kembali ke Shoumei. Namun, Naruto malah membalas.

**"Kalau aku pindah. Berarti aku kalah!"**

Minato hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kushina yang terdiam mendengar tekad Naruto yang sudah bulat. Menma tidak habis pikir. Darimana datangnya sikap keras kepala yang dimiliki Naruto- ah. Dari ibunya.

"Ne, ne. Kamu lihat peristiwa di dekat sungai kemarin?"

Menma menoleh dan melihat dua orang siswi di kelasnya tampak sedang mengobrol di sela pelajaran. Ia menghela napas dan berusaha mengacuhkan kedua orang itu.

"Iya. Itu Naruto, kan?"

DEG

Menma tersentak kaget.

"Dia keren sekali. Berkelahi dan akhirnya membuat para berandal itu tunduk."

"Ng. Ng." Siswi itu mengangguk semangat. "Sayang dia tidak di Shoumei lagi. Mungkin sekolah akan seru jika ada Naruto."

"_SIR_!"

Menma mengacungkan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Kedua siswi itu terlonjak dan kembali menghadap ke arah guru mereka yang tengah menerangkan. Sesekali mereka menoleh penuh harap pada Menma.

"D-Dia dengar, ya?"

"Ssssst, diamlah."

Seorang pria paruh baya yang bertubuh kecil dan memakai kacamata bundar menoleh pada Menma. "_Do you have a problem, Namikaze_?"

_"May I go to the lavatory, sir?"_

_"Oh, sure. Have your time."_

Menma kemudian berjalan dari bangkunya. Ia melewati meja kedua siswi tersebut dan sengaja menyenggol tempat pensil disana sampai jatuh.

BRAK

"_Oh, I'm sorry._" Menma membantu siswi itu membereskan tempat pensilnya. "_It's my bad. I was too FOCUS in my way and didn't see YOU._"

Siswi itu tersentak dan bergidik ngeri melihat senyum Menma yang terlihat seperti seringaian. Ia bahkan sampai terduduk karena merasakan lututnya melemas. Menma meletakkan tempat pensil beserta isinya ke pangkuan gadis itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"_Hey, back to your seat, missy_," perintah sang guru pada gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar karena takut.

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Saat Menma kembali ke kelas, gadis itu tidak berani menoleh sedikit pun pada pemuda Namikaze itu. Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya tiap kali sang guru memanggil nama Menma di setiap pelajaran.

Pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Hoi."

Menma menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya itu. Dia baru saja ingin beranjak pulang setelah menyerahkan laporan kelas pada wali kelasnya. Namun, sekarang terdapat empat orang yang tengah menghadangnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Menma sudah dikerumuni empat orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu. Menma memperhatikan satu persatu orang tersebut. Mereka memakai seragam SMP Shoumei. Tiga diantaranya berambut hitam dan seorang berambut coklat. Menma memperhatikan emblem yang tertera di kerah mereka. Dua berwarna merah dengan dengan tiga garis, dan dua yang lain bergaris empat.

"Hmm.. Dari 1-C dan 1-D. Mereka tidak sekelas denganku," batin Menma. Keempat orang tersebut mengitari Menma dan membuat tatapan tajam yang mengarah langsung ke Menma.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Menma dingin.

"Hmmph." Salah seorang dari keempat orang tersebut terkekeh. Menma menaikkan satu alisnya heran. "Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Menma memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat identitas orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hn." Menma menggeleng. "Apa kalian harus diingat?"

Orang yang satu-satunya berambut coklat menggeram kesal. "Kau! Jangan dikira kami takut hanya karena kau cucu pemilik sekolah!"

Menma menghela napas. "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh kalian takut?"

"Kaaauu-"

Salah seorang temannya mengulurkan tangan menghentikannya agar tidak bersikap gegabah.

"Kau sepertinya percaya diri sekali. Kau tidak tahu kenapa kami menemuimu?"

Menma kembali menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku tidak merasa pernah berurusan dengan kalian?"

Orang yang daritadi berbicara dengannya kini terkekeh. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap untuknya menyadari bahwa orang yang memang lebih tinggi dari yang lain ini adalah pemimpin mereka. Menma memperhatikan tingkah orang itu yang tampak seperti baru saja mendengar hal yang lucu.

"Kau lupa? Kamu pernah mentertawakan kami di awal tahun?"

Menma kembali berpikir. "Entahlah. Terlalu banyak orang bodoh yang membuatku tertawa setiap tahun."

"Kau!"

Salah seorang dari mereka melayangkan tinju pada Menma. Namun, Menma lebih dulu mengelak dan menyeringai.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kalau ada siswa Shoumei yang lebih mengandalkan fisik."

"...cih. KAAAAUU!"

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan kepada Menma. Namun, tidak semua dapat bersarang di tubuh bocah Namikaze itu. Tampaknya, latihan aikido dan karate yang diikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, membuahkan hasil.

BUAG

Satu pukulan mengenai wajah Menma. Bocah berambut coklat itu menyeringai bangga. Sayang, senyumnya harus hilang saat melihat delikan tajam yang dilihatkan Menma padanya.

Menma membalas bocah itu dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Terdengar suara rintihan darinya. Teman-temannya berusaha membantu bocah itu dengan mengepalkan tangan dan memukul Menma. Tetapi, gerakan mereka terhenti merasakan aura kelam yang dikeluarkan Menma.

Menma kembali mendekati bocah yang berhasil melukai wajahnya itu. Dia tampak sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi dingin Menma yang sangat berbeda dengan udara yang terasa mencekam. Dia menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Menma, tapi kerahnya sudah berada di cengkraman bocah pirang itu.

"Kau ku izinkan pergi. Tapi, jika kau berani melukai wajahku sekali lagi. Kau," Menma berhenti sejenak untuk melihat bocah itu menelan ludah karena gugup. "... akan menyesal."

Menma melepaskan tangannya pada kerah bocah itu. Dan membuang ludah sebelum meninggalkan empat orang yang berusaha melawannya itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam gedung.

Di dalam toilet, dia menghidupkan keran dan menampung air dengan tangannya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Rambut pirang yang sedikit lebih panjang di bagian leher, mata biru yang bisa menghipnotis orang-orang disekitarnya, dan warna kulit yang sedikit lebih putih dari kembarannya.

**"Kau benar-benar persis dengan ayahmu. Tampan, jenius dan tenang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang penuh kejutan dan menyenangkan."**

Menma mengepalkan tangannya dan meringis kesal. Ia mengingat pernyataan itu sangat sering dilontarkan oleh orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat kesal. Semua orang selalu menganggap Naruto lebih menyenangkan darinya.

"… kenapa?"

Ia tak beranjak dari posisinya. Air keran terus mengalir di dalam wastafel. Karet penahan lubang wastafel bergerak perlahan dan terseret air hingga melakukan tugasnya, menghalangi aliran air. Pemuda yang menginjak masa remajanya itu masih belum bergerak dan menyadari bahwa air di dalam wastafel sudah tergenang dan siap meluap.

BRUUUK

Menma tersentak mendengar suara keras seperti ada benda yang terjatuh. Ia lantas tersadar akan situasi di hadapannya sekarang. Ia mematikan air dan mencabut karet penahan. Kemudian, ia keluar toilet untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke koridor yang sepi itu. Dan, di dekat ruang UKS, ia menemukan seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap-nyaris hitam-tengah menyeret kardus berukuran sedang. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam Shoumei sekaligus _apron_ berwarna _pink_.

Menma mengernyit heran. "Kau… sedang apa?"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Gadis itu malah memekik kencang dan membuat Menma terlonjak karena terkejut. Gadis itu lantas jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi dadanya yang naik turun saking kagetnya.

"… ah, Namikaze. Kau membuatku kaget. Kupikir sudah tidak ada orang di sekolah," ujarnya lega saat menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya bukanlah makhluk tidak berkaki yang berniat menyerangnya. Tapi, kini alis Menma bertaut karena bingung.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Gadis itu menoleh heran. "… hah? Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah?"

Menma mau tidak mau merasa sedikit tersanjung. Jika gadis itu tidak melanjutkan.

"Kau kan mendapat peringkat pertama di survey tentang siswa yang tidak punya teman."

Muncul kerutan di kening Menma. "Hoi."

"Fuaaaah." Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memijat-mijat leher dan pinggangnya. "Oh iya. Kau 'kan bukan penghuni asrama. Sedang apa di sekolah jam segini?"

"Kau sendiri? Ini 'kan lingkungan sekolah, bukan asrama. Kenapa kau menyeret kardus yang berisikan bahan makanan?"

Gadis itu menoleh pada kardus yang menarik perhatian pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ah. Aku tidak suka makanan asrama, jadi, aku berniat memasak sendiri di ruang PKK," ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum lebar dan berpose manis dengan wortel dan tomat di pipinya.

Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku adalah anggota kedisiplinan dan cucu dari pemilik sekolah, kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Ng!" Gadis itu mengangguk seakan tidak ada masalah mengenai kalimat yang dilontarkan Menma. "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak takut aku bisa mencatat ini sebagai pelanggaran? Memasuki dapur sekolah tanpa izin dan pengawasan dari guru yang berwenang."

Gadis itu memasang mode berpikir. Menma menunggu reaksi gadis itu. Dia menunggu gadis itu memohon padanya agar tidak dilaporkan. Tapi,

"Tidak."

Menma kehilangan kata-katanya. "K-Kenapa?"

Gadis itu memeluk lengannya. "Kamu tidak akan melaporkanku. Karena, kamu akan jatuh cinta pada masakan spesial buatan Ami!"

Lalu, gadis itu-Ami mengangkat kardus itu dan meletakkannya di pelukan Menma. Ia juga menyeret Menma menuju ruang PKK sambil bersenandung.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Enak?"

Ami menunggu reaksi Menma akan masakan buatannya. Menma mengunyah nasi kare buatan gadis itu dengan perlahan. Setelah ia menelannya, ia menoleh pada gadis berambut bob asimetris itu.

"Tidak sama dengan buatan ibuku."

Ami merengut. "Tentu saja! Memangnya aku Ibumu? Tapi, enak 'kan?"

Menma mengangkat bahunya santai. "Setidaknya lambungku bisa menerimanya. Tidak seperti sup tomat kemarin."

"Hei. Kalau kamu memang tidak suka tomat, jangan lampiaskan pada makananku. Itu enak, kok."

Menma mengacuhkan Ami dan kembali melahap nasi kare yang masih hangat itu. Ami tersenyum lebar melihat Menma yang berkonsentrasi memakan masakannya itu. Ia lantas mengambil piring dan nasi bagiannya.

"UHUK!"

"UHUK!"

"UHUK!"

Ami terbatuk berulang kali. Gadis itu meletakkan piring miliknya dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Menma ikut meletakkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dan mendekati Ami dengan heran.

"Hei hei hei. Kau kenapa?"

Ami meringis. "Entahlah. Mungkin radang tenggorokan atau semacamnya."

"Sudah kau periksa ke dokter?"

Ami menggeleng. "Aku sudah minum obat. Rasa sakitnya juga tidak separah kemarin."

"Yakin?"

Ami melirik Menma yang tengah menatap langsung ke mata hitamnya yang kelam. "Kau khawatir?"

"Sayang kalau aku kehilangan makanan gratis."

Ami tertawa renyah. Menma mengambil piringnya dan mengisinya dengan porsi kedua nasi kare. Ami pun mengikuti langkah Menma untuk menghabiskan masakan yang merupakan makan malamnya hari ini.

Setelah itu, Menma beranjak pulang. Ia memakai kembali _coat_ yang merupakan bagian luar seragam Shoumei. Dan berjalan keluar sekolah setelah mengantar Ami kembali ke asrama.

Hari belum gelap, namun matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Menma berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan mengarah menuju rumahnya. Saat sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat yang ia tuju, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari gang buntu di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Menma menoleh sebentar dan menemukan salah satu dari empat orang yang memukulinya kemarin, sekarang tengah dikeroyok. Dia mengernyit heran melihat bocah berambut hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Baru saja ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hoi, kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

Menma menoleh dan melihat pria yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya seakan merendahkan. Menma melirik ke arah tempat itu, bocah berambut hitam sedikit panjang itu mengarahkan matanya yang sayu pada dirinya. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan tubuhnya ditahan di lantai oleh dua orang pemuda bertubuh besar.

"... kau punya urusan denganku?" tanya Menma dingin. Pria yang memakai gakuran dengan emblem tiga garis di kerahnya itu terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Ahahahahaha..." Dia tertawa kencang. Dan diikuti oleh dua temannya. Dia memegangi perutnya merasa tawanya membuat otot perutnya sedikit tertarik.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau yang lucu, _gaijin-kun._" Pria yang diperkirakan Menma lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menatap dirinya tajam. "Kau tidak mau menolong temanmu ini?"

"_Senpai_...dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita-AARGH!" Menma melihat orang berambut hitam itu semakin ditekan ke lantai.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bicara, Nagato?" Pria yang dipanggil senpai oleh Nagato berbicara dengan nada memerintah. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan temanmu."

Menma memiringkan kepalanya. "Masalahnya, aku bukan temannya."

Pria itu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalian dengar? Dia bilang, dia bukan temannya." Kedua pria yang menahan gerakan Nagato ikut tertawa.

Menma mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia lantas melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan kejadian yang bukan urusannya itu. Namun, ia kembali di hentikan pria itu.

Menma mendelik ke arah pria yang sekarang mencengkram bahunya kasar. "Lepaskan tanganmu."

Pria itu kembali tergelak. "Woaah. Dia memerintahku." Kedua temannya kembali tertawa seakan hal yang dilakukan Menma sangat lucu. "Hei. Kau-"

PLAK

Menma menepis tangan pria itu. Cukup keras untuk membuat punggung tangan pria itu memerah. Pria itu terkejut. Tawa yang tadi terlihat telah hilang sepenuhnya. Dia kini menajamkan tatapan matanya pada Menma yang tampak kesal.

"...ck- KAU!"

Pria itu tampak semakin marah melihat Menma yang malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan memiringkan kepalanya seakan merendahkan. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya dan meraung keras sebelum melayangkan tinjunya pada Menma.

BUAAGG

Tinjunya bersarang di dinding di belakang Menma. Dia mendelik ke arah Menma yang sekarang menguap tidak tertarik. Ia kembali meraung dan menyerang Menma bertubi-tubi. Keadaan Menma yang sedang fit berkat asupan energi yang didapatnya tadi, membuat tak satu pun pukulan pria itu yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Karena merasa khawatir, seorang temannya bergabung dan menyerang Menma bersamaan. Menma hanya menghela napas sembari kembali menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang tidak terarah dengan baik itu.

"HYAAAARRGH!" raungnya sambil berusaha menyerang Menma yang tengah menghindari pukulan temannya.

SYUUUT

Tinjunya mengenai seragam Menma.

"...cih." Dia mendecih kesal karena tidak kunjung mengenai Menma. Baru saja ia ingin kembali menyerang, ia melihat gerakan Menma berhenti. Menma memperhatikan bagian seragamnya yang tampak kotor karena terkena tinjunya.

Temannya melihat ini sebagai peluang. Dia menggeram dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Menma. Betapa terkejutnya temannya saat Menma menahan tangannya dan memutarnya.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Temannya meraung kesakitan. Menma tidak kunjung melepaskan pelintiran tangannya walau yang dilawan sudah jatuh berlutut dan mengeluarkan airmata pedih.

"HOI!" Pria yang menjadi pemimpin berandal itu menyerang Menma dan mendapati tatapan mata Menma sama mengerikannya dengan saat melawan Nagato dan yang lain. Tangannya berhenti di udara dan tubuhnya mundur teratur.

Menma melepaskan tangannya pada lawannya yang kini hanya terkapar sambil meraung kesakitan. Ia beralih pada pria yang bertanggungjawab atas kotornya seragamnya sekarang. Pria yang ditatap merasakan nyalinya menciut. Ia memberi kode pada temannya yang masih menahan Nagato untuk kabur membawa temannya yang tengah terkapar.

Menma mengulurkan tangannya menuju kerah lawannya. Pria itu menelan ludah.

"SEKARANG!"

Pria itu berlari keluar gang bersama dua temannya. Meninggalkan Menma dan Nagato. Pemuda berambut hitam yang daritadi tidak mampu melawan atau berkomentar kini menatap Menma heran.

Nagato tahu. Menma berkelahi bukan untuk menolongnya. Tapi, dia merasa berhutang budi pada orang yang sempat diserangnya itu. Dia menatap Menma takut. Ia masih merasakan beratnya udara saat Menma mengamuk. Walau Menma kini hanya sedang membersihkan seragamnya.

"...cih. Kotorannya tidak mau hilang," gerutu Menma kesal. Nagato terbelalak.

"Ah. Kalau kau ingin menghilangkannya, beri sedikit air. Nanti selama perjalanan pulang, bajumu akan kering sendirinya."

Menma menoleh pada Nagato yang memberinya saran. Nagato memandangi Menma yang hanya diam. Menma kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Ah! Namikaze!"

Menma menoleh. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Namaku Nagato... maaf soal kemarin, dan terima kasih!"

Menma mengernyit. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Nagato tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

Menma mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. "Terserah saja."

Menma kemudian berjalan kembali menuju halte bus-nya dan mendapati kendaraan besar itu sudah terlihat dari ujung jalan. Ia berlari kecil sembari berdo'a agar tidak tertinggal. Karena ia harus menunggu lebih dari setengah jam untuk mendapat bus selanjutnya.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Sejak ia secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Nagato, keempat orang yang dulu sempat menindasnya kini beralih seakan menganggapnya sebagai pemimpin baru mereka. Keempat orang itu mengikuti dan melayani Menma bak seorang raja.

Hal ini sudah pasti mengundang berbagai reaksi di Shoumei. Para guru mulai memintanya untuk mengendalikan anak-anak itu agar nilainya membaik. Para siswa memandangnya bingung. Dan kakaknya Karin, hanya bertanya apakah Menma melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Hal ini juga mempengaruhi sikap Ami. Gadis itu mau tidak mau ikut memikirkan perihal kedekatan Menma pada empat orang yang punya reputasi sedikit buruk di kalangan siswa. Terutama karena sifat mereka yang berisik dan seenaknya. Makanya, hari itu, gadis itu tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada masakannya.

"Hoi, airnya mendidih, tuh."

"Eh? Eeeh!" Ami mengecilkan api kompor dan meniup panci yang mulai mengeluarkan uap tebal.

Menma menghampiri Ami dan menatap gadis itu bingung. "Ada apa, sih? Kau tadi tidak memperhatikan gorengan sampai nyaris menggosongkan _katsu_. Kau ingin memunuhku lewat masakan?"

DUAK

Ami menjitak Menma. "Enak saja! Aku tidak akan menggunakan masakan untuk membunuhmu. Kasihan makananku."

Menma mengaduh kesakitan. "Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Ami merengut kesal. Ia mendorong Menma agar tetap diam pada posisinya tadi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan masakannya dan menepis segala pikirannya agar tidak mempengaruhi rasa makanannya. Akhirnya, hidangan sore itu selesai dan ia menyajikannya di dua mangkuk berbeda. Untuk Menma dan untuknya.

"Makan dulu," ujar Ami. "Nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Menma mengunyah hidangan _katsu-don_ yang dibuat Ami. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tentang kamu."

Menma tersentak dan makanannya nyaris tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Ia meminum air dan menatap Ami heran. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau...dekat dengan Nagato dan yang lain?"

"Hah? Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mendengar rumor yang tersebar di Shoumei? Katanya kau menjadi pemimpin mereka."

Menma menggerutu sambil kembali melahap _katsu-don_ yang terasa nikmat di perutnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya mengikutiku. Aku tidak mengenal mereka."

Ami menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Gadis itu akhirnya memakan masakannya dengan santai.

Menma kehilangan napsu makannya seketika. Ia menangkap ekspresi lega yang ditampilkan Ami. Dia harus memastikan apa yang ditangkapnya tidak salah.

"Kau...khawatir?"

"Ng?" Ami menoleh dan melihat Menma yang menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kita sudah berteman, kan?"

Menma tidak mampu menyembunyikan secercah kebahagiaan yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan merasakan makanan yang dimakannya menjadi lebih spesial dari biasanya.

Menma pulang tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli orang yang mengenalnya kini melihatnya dengan aneh. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk memikirkan perkataan orang lain. Tapi,

BRUAAK

Salah seorang teman Nagato terjatuh dihadapannya. Ia mengernyit heran dan melihat ke arah asal orang itu sebelum terjatuh di depannya. Ia melihat Nagato dan dua temannya tengah berkelahi hebat dengan tiga orang yang bersitegang dengan mereka kemarin.

Menma menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi sebelum kembali terlibat dengan situasi yang tidak perlu. Toh, dia juga tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Tapi, orang-orang itu berniat sebaliknya. Bahunya kembali dicengkram oleh pemimpin dari lawan Nagato.

"Kau Rubah Kuning, kan?" ucap pria itu santai. "Berani sekali kau pergi setelah urusan kita di sungai kemarin belum selesai."

"...hah?" Menma tampak bingung. "Kau salah orang."

Pria itu kembali tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku salah. Aku belum selesai menghajarmu saat teman-temanmu membawamu pergi. Kau kenal dimana dengan si gendut itu?"

"Si Gendut?" batin Menma heran. "Kau-" Menma mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Teman Naruto yang bernama Chouji bertubuh sedikit gempal jika ia tidak salah. Tiba-tiba Menma merasa sangat marah.

"Kau bilang, kau menghajarku?"

Pria itu mengangguk senang. "Kau tidak sekuat kemarin. Kalau saja teman-temanmu tidak datang, mungkin sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit-UGH!"

Menma menonjok pria itu tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia kemudian memakai lututnya untuk menyerang di tempat yang sama. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan dua pukulan telak yang membuat pria itu terjatuh kesakitan.

"Ketua!" Salah seorang temannya menghampiri pria itu dengan khawatir. Dia mendelik ke arah Menma yang masih berdiri tanpa ekspresi. "Kau-"

"Kau juga menghajar'ku' kemarin?"

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya heran. "...eh-"

BUAAAG

Menma menyerang pria itu bertubi-tubi. Dan beralih pada pria yang tertinggal setelah lawannya itu tidak lagi bergerak. Setelah semua terkapar, Menma melangkah menuju Nagato yang tidak sempat bereaksi atas tindakan Menma yang tidak ia perkirakan.

"Nggh." Menma mencengkram kerah Nagato dengan satu tangan. Nagato tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat Menma yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari dua kali ia melihatnya mengamuk.

"Kau," desak Menma. "Kalau kau melihat mereka atau siapapun sedang bersitegang dengan orang yang mirip denganku. Kau harus memanggilku."

Nagato mengangguk walaupun tidak begitu mengerti dengan ultimatum yang diberikan Menma padanya. Menma melepaskan Nagato dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Nagato dan teman-temannya hanya mengantarkan kepergian Menma dengan bingung.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Nagato menepati janjinya pada Menma. Setiap kali Naruto bersitegang dengan berandal, dan pulang dengan wajah lebam, keesokan harinya, berandal itu terlihat mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari Naruto. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka berubah menjadi sangat takut pada Naruto dan menganggap Naruto adalah pemimpin di tempat itu.

Para berandal memberi hormat pada Naruto tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang menghajar mereka bukanlah Naruto. Namun, sikap Naruto yang santai membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda dan bisa mengamuk sewaktu-waktu.

Selain itu, tindakan Menma yang berusaha memberi pelajaran pada para berandal itu berdampak pula pada dirinya. Dia menjadi sering terlihat berkumpul dengan Nagato dan yang lain. Ditambah, sikap ketakutan yang diperlihatkan ketiga teman Nagato membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menghukum. Hal ini juga membuat hubungan Menma dengan Ami menjadi merenggang.

Ami menjadi jarang berbicara dengan Menma. Sedangkan Menma harus sering membatalkan acara memasak bersama karena Nagato yang beberapa kali memberikan informasi kepadanya. Ami kembali memasak sendirian di ruang PKK.

Dan, puncak permasalahannya pun mencuat ke permukaan.

Menma yang baru saja akan memasuki ruang guru, harus berpas-pasan dengan Ami yang telah selesai dipanggil oleh bagian kesiswaan. Menma menitipkan laporannya pada orang yang piket bersamanya dan berlari mengejar Ami.

"Hei. Kau dipanggil Ibiki-_sensei_? Kenapa?" tanya Menma saat sudah berjalan di samping Ami.

"Kemarin Ibiki-_sensei_ melihatku memasak di ruang PKK," jawab Ami dengan nada malas. "-uhuk."

"Kau tertangkap? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku diberi surat peringatan. Tapi, katanya kalau meminta pada Kepala Asrama, aku diizinkan memasak di dapur Asrama-uhuk."

"Kamu sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit flu-UHUK! UHUK!" Ami terbatuk semakin kencang.

Menma memegang lengan Ami dan menyentuh kening Ami dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau tidak hanya flu, kau juga demam- AMI!"

Ami jatuh pingsan di pelukan Menma. Pemuda pirang itu menggendong Ami dipunggungnya dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah suster penjaga memeriksa keadaan Ami, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi orangtua Ami dan memanggil ambulans ke sekolah.

Semua berlangsung cepat. Bahkan, terlalu cepat untuk diproses benak Menma. Saat ia tersadar, mobil ambulans telah membawa Ami menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Dan, kabar dari Ami tidak terdengar selama beberapa hari. Sampai...

"Ah, kata Misumi-_sensei_, penyakit yang diderita Ami lumayan parah, jadi Ami dibawa ke Jerman yang memiliki pengobatan yang cocok untuknya."

Penjelasan dari teman sekelas Ami sukses menghempaskan Menma jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar palung laut. Perasaan dibutuhkan yang ia rasakan setiap bersama Ami seakan lenyap begitu saja. Tak tersisa dan tidak akan pernah muncul kembali.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Bocah?" hardikan seorang berandal yang tengah mabuk memperparah keadaan Menma saat itu.

"UUAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Menma meraung keras dan tidak merasa lega.

.

**~to be continued~**

**.**

Aiiiiiiiiiiiyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Minna-san! Ogenki desu ka!

Masih inget sama SoL side story yang sempat kujanjikan? Eto~ emang sangat lama dari waktu yang kujanjikan. Habis berulang kali melalui pergantian alur dan cerita. Ini pun, masih belum yakin sudah bagus atau tidak. Hehehe…

Maaf ya. ^⌣^

Habis ini jangan lupa review yaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Semua berlangsung cepat. Bahkan, terlalu cepat untuk diproses benak Menma. Saat ia tersadar, mobil ambulans telah membawa Ami menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Dan, kabar dari Ami tidak terdengar selama beberapa hari. Sampai...

"Ah, kata Misumi-_sensei_, penyakit yang diderita Ami lumayan parah, jadi Ami dibawa ke Jerman yang memiliki pengobatan yang cocok untuknya."

Penjelasan dari teman sekelas Ami sukses menghempaskan Menma jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar palung laut. Perasaan dibutuhkan yang ia rasakan setiap bersama Ami seakan lenyap begitu saja. Tak tersisa dan tidak akan pernah muncul kembali.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Bocah?" hardikan seorang berandal yang tengah mabuk memperparah keadaan Menma saat itu.

"UUAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Menma meraung keras dan tidak merasa lega.

**Season of Love : Menma's Story**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Romance, Hurt-Comfort, little bit Family**

**Pairing : ****MenmAmi**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Menma kini sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Dia menjadi siswa teladan yang tidak bercela di sekolah. Tapi, langsung berubah menjadi petarung tak terkalahkan di luar sekolah.

BUG

DUAK

BUG

BUG

Menma tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit pun saat sedang menghajar lawannya. Nagato dan tiga temannya, ikut mendampingi Menma yang memukuli lawannya tanpa berbelas kasih. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin saat ini.

Satu pukulan terakhir dilayangkan Menma pada lawannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Menma kemudian menyadari kemejanya terkena cipratan darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Dia mendesah kesal.

"Nagato. Aku menginap di rumahmu. Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan baju penuh darah dan muka lebam."

Nagato terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya itu cuma setitik darah. Wajahnu juga cuma berdarah akibat sariawanmu pecah."

"Tetap saja-"

"Terserahlah. Aku senang punya teman main. Orangtuaku sudah lama tidak pulang, sih," ujar Nagato santai. "Kenapa tidak masuk asrama saja, kalau tidak mau ketahuan ibumu?"

"Di asrama ada kakakku. Lagipula, adikku tidak akan membiarkanku tinggal di asrama."

Nagato mendengus. "Kau punya keluarga yang nyaman dan harmonis. Kenapa malah terseret ke dunia yang sama denganku?"

Menma mendelik kesal. "Kau yang menyeretku, ingat?"

Nagato tertawa keras.

Menjalani dua kehidupan yang jauh berbeda menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari Menma sekarang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang curiga. Adik kembarnya sekalipun. Karena itu, saat salah seorang teman Nagato menggoda gadis dari SMP yang ditempati Naruto, menjadi awal yang berbeda untuk anak kembar itu.

Menma hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah datar melihat tiga orang bodoh itu mengerumuni gadis dengan rok pendek itu. Sementara Nagato tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kemudian, Menma menghela napas dan berniat meninggalkan sekumpulan makhluk berhormon tinggi itu. Namun,

DUAK

"Kalian tidak lihat gadis ini tidak suka, hah?"

Menma mendengar suara orang yang berniat melindungi gadis itu. Namun, ia mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan.

"Hoi, kau i-" Suara salah seorang teman Nagato terhenti saat menyadari siapa orang yang menghalangi mereka. "Hei. Kau..."

Dia menoleh pada Nagato yang juga bungkam melihat orang itu. Nagato memegang lengan Menma dan membuat Menma berhenti melangkah. Menma berbalik dengan bingung dan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara melihat sosok yang serupa dengannya.

Ekspresi yang sama diperlihatkan sang kembaran. "M-Menma?"

Nagato dan ketiga temannya memperhatikan Menma dan Naruto yang saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung.

"Huahhahaha..." Nagato tertawa keras. "Ini kebetulan yang menarik, kan? Hei, Men-Hoi!"

Menma kembali berbalik dan tidak mengacuhkan Naruto yang tampak terkejut sekaligus kecewa melihatnya. Nagato terus meneriakkan nama Menma dan mengikuti Menma pergi.

"MENMA!" seru Naruto keras dengan wajah serius. Dia benar-benar marah melihat kembarannya bertingkah layaknya berandalan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Tetapi, ketiga teman Nagato menghalangi Naruto.

"Menyingkir dariku!" Naruto menekan kalimatnya dengan penuh amarah. Namun, orang-orang di depannya itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Naruto menggeram kesal dan akhirnya melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan.

BUAG

"Sial," decihnya kesal.

BUAG

DUAK

"Sial."

BUG

DUAK

BUAG

"Sial. Sial. SIAAAAAAL!"

Naruto tak berhenti mengamuk walaupun ketiga orang itu juga memukuli tubuhnya berulang kali. Sampai akhirnya, ia jatuh terkapar bersama yang lain. Ia masih merasa kesal dan dikhianati.

"...kenapa?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Kenapa, Menma?"

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Menma tengah menatap lekat sebuah bangunan kecil dengan hiasan merah-putih-biru yang berputar. Nagato yang mengikuti Menma sejak bersitegang dengan Naruto tadi hanya memperhatikan Menma dengan bingung.

"Hoi. Apa kau bisa membedakan kami? Aku." Menma melirik Nagato dengan sudut matanya. "... dengan Naruto?"

Nagato mengangkat bahunya. "Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Jawab saja."

Nagato memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia lantas mendongakkan wajahnya memandang langit. "Kalian kembar, kan? Wajar kalau sulit dibedakan."

"Jika kau tidak mengenalku dan Naruto. Apa kau bisa mengatakan yang mana diriku?"

Nagato memandang Menma tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku cenayang?"

Menma kembali memandangi bangunan yang tampak sepi itu. "Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu."

"Melakukan apa-HOI! Menma!" Nagato mengejar Menma yang melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko itu.

"Menma!"

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Menma duduk di meja belajar dengan wajah serius. Tugas yang diberikan gurunya ia letakkan begitu saja di depannya. Tak sedikit pun ia tertarik untuk menyentuhnya.

"NARUTO! Ap-Apa apaan-Hei! Naruto!"

Suara Kushina yang terdengar sangat terkejut tak juga membuatnya bergerak dari posisinya. Teriakan demi teriakan bercampur dengan suara derap kaki yang semakin mengencang.

BRAK

Pintu kamar Menma dibuka dengan kasar.

"Menma." Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto terdengar sangat dingin. Menma tidak menoleh walaupun ia mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya.

"Menma! K-Kau!"

Naruto kembali terdengar sangat terkejut kali ini. Padahal, dia berpikir, setelah melihat Menma berteman dengan para berandal, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengejutkan dirinya. Tapi, saat ini dia terlihat _shock_ sampai melangkah mundur tanpa disadari.

"Menma..."

Naruto mengendalikan dirinya dan melangkahkan kakinya berusaha menghampiri kakak yang berwajah serupa dengannya itu. Saat itu, Menma akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara Naruto masih terdengar dingin. Menma menggerakan kepalanya seakan tidak mengerti pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah terlibat dengan para berandal itu?"

Jawaban yang sama diberikan Menma.

"Menma!"

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar Menma diketuk perlahan. Menma melirik pintu itu dengan sudut matanya. Sedang Naruto masih menatap Menma tajam. Pintu dibuka perlahan dan menampilkan Karin yang seharusnya masih berada di asrama. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan emosi sedikit pun.

"Kalian dipanggil _Mom and Dad_. Turunlah."

Dalam beberapa saat. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Dua pirang, dua merah, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam.

Mereka saling bertatapan, bingung untuk memulai darimana agar masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka bisa diselesaikan.

"Mom and Dad sudah memutuskan." Akhirnya Minato yang memecah kesunyian di ruangan yang biasanya terasa hangat itu. Naruto mengalihkan padangannya menuju ayahnya.

"Kami akan mengirim Menma ke Inggris-"

Naruto terperanjat. "Apa maksudnya! Aku yang berkelahi dengan berandal itu! Bukan Menma! Kenapa-"

"Kau akan tinggal di tempat Kakashi, jika itu yang kau inginkan," potong Minato terhadap protes yang diajukan Naruto.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan memandang ayahnya marah. "Lalu kenapa Menma ke Inggris! Kenapa dia tidak ikut ke rumah Kakashi-"

"Tidak masalah, _Dad_. Kapan penerbangannya?"

Naruto memandang kembarannya tidak percaya. "Menma, kau..."

"_Grandpa_ sudah memesan tiketnya. Kau akan berangkat besok pagi," jawab Minato tenang.

"Dad!" Naruto berseru marah.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak punya urusan lagi disini," ujar Menma sambil bengun dari sofa. "Aku mau membereskan perlengkapanku. Permisi."

Naruto memandang satu persatu anggota keluarganya dengan tidak percaya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya menahan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Terserahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

BRAK

Tiga orang yang tersisa di ruang tamu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kushina menutup wajahnya dan terisak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Minato menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Sedang Karin mengusap lengannya dan menghela napas.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk mereka," ujar Minato dengan suara lirih.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Dua tahun setelahnya.

DRRRTTT

[For all passenger...]

"Hee... dia sudah punya pacar sekarang?"

Suara mesin mulai berderu. Para pramugari yang mengenakan rok pendek pun mulai mengecek segala persiapan sebelum lepas landas. Salah seorang dari mereka menghampiri penumpang yang tengah menerima telpon.

"Sir."

"Ah, pesawatnya sudah mau take off, nanti kutelepon lagi. Bye."

Pramugari tersebut mengulum senyum melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu telah mematikan ponselnya. Ia kemudian kembali mengecek keadaan penumpang lain, sebelum melaporkan kepada sang pilot bahwa mereka sudah siap lepas landas.

Pemuda itu-Menma memakai penutup mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam perjalanan yang akan memakan waktu lama ini. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat jendela dan mulai tertidur.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Ah, Menma!"

Kushina berlari menuju ruang tamu dan merengut kesal. Ia tidak menemukan sosok putranya di antara beberapa bawahan suaminya yang bertugas menjemput Menma di bandara. Salah satu dari mereka tampak sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi Kushina yang tampak mengerikan.

"A-Ah, K-Kushina-sama. K-Kami…"

"Sudahlah. Kalian bisa meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kamarnya di lantai dua. Aku tahu dia pergi kemana."

Dalam sekejap, ketiga bawahan di kantor suaminya itu tampak lega dan langsung mengangkat beberapa koper berat itu menuju tangga. Sementara Kushina kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat masakan favorit putranya itu. Ia sudah menunggu selama dua tahun untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Aah, setidaknya kau bisa memberi salam padaku dulu, kan?" ia menggerutu. "Bukannya langsung berkeliaran di luar."

Sementara pemuda yang dimaksud sekarang tengah bersenandung sambil menikmati angin bulan September yang sejuk. Helaian surai kelam diterbangkan angin bagai riakan air di laut. Bola matanya yang biru berkeliaran mencari sosok yang serupa dengannya.

"Ah."

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sosok berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan kotak besar yang terbungkus kertas berwarna-warni. Ia menyeringai jahil melihat adiknya itu tampak bersemangat entah karena apa.

"Yare yare… dia berani keluar dengan wajah mesum seperti itu?" ujarnya santai. "Sepertinya, aku harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

Maka, Menma berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Hoi, otouto."

Naruto menegang. "M-Menma?"

"Kau punya waktu?"

"…eh?"

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Huaaaaeeem."

"Menma! Jangan meniru adikmu dengan menguap selebar itu!"

"Eeeh?"

Kushina berkacak pinggang dan memasang raut wajah kesal di depan Menma yang tengah bersantai dengan lengan sebagai bantal. Menma akhirnya beranjak bangun dan menatap ibunya malas.

Kushina menghela napas. "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan adikmu itu."

Menma terkekeh.

"Oh iya, Menma. Kau bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

"Rumah Sakit Konoha? Untuk apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Kushina menggeleng. "Temui dokter Tsunade, dia akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan ayahmu."

"Pemeriksaan? Dad sakit?"

"Bukan." Kushina mengibaskan tangannya. "Cuma pemerksaan rutin setiap tahun. Biasanya Karin atau Mom yang mengambil. Tapi, Mom ada urusan hari ini."

"Oh." Menma mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berdiri. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya. "_Ja, ittekimasu._"

"_Itterassai_. Ah, kamu bawa mobil, Menma?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau naik subway atau bus disini."

Menma melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari rumah tanpa menoleh pada ibunya. Ia menjalankan mobil dan mengingat-ingat jalan menuju tempat yang jarang ia datangi itu.

Sekitar lebih dari setengah jam ia berputar-putar dengan mobilnya sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan gedung putih yang cukup besar. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Tsunade-_sensei_ sedang menangani pasien. Tapi, kalau cuma ingin mengambil hasil pemeriksaan, aku bisa mengambilnya di lab. Bagaimana?"

Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai suster itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ia terpesona akan keindahan paras pemuda Namikaze di hadapannya. Sedang yang ditatap hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya untukku?"

Aah, Menma membuat suster itu melayang dalam kebahagiaan.

Menma pun melangkah meninggalkan lantai dimana Tsunade bekerja dan berniat segera pulang. Ia memperhatikan beberapa pasien yang berkeliaran dengan kursi roda. Matanya berubah sendu walau wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi dingin.

"Kyahahahaha…"

Terdengar suara tawa anak kecil.

"Buuuuuuuu…"

"Kyahahahahahahaha…"

Tawa anak-anak itu makin mengencang. Menma menoleh dan menemukan kumpulan anak kecil yang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Mereka tergelak dan berkumpul mengelilingi gadis muda berambut biru gelap yang ikut tertawa.

Menma tertegun. Ia mengikuti segala gerak-gerik gadis yang tampak familiar di ingatannya. Gadis dengan gaya rambut unik dan manik obsidian yang menarik. Gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"A…mi?"

Gadis itu tampak menarik salah seorang anak ke pangkuannya. Ia seperti sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu yang membuat anak-anak yang lain memperlihatkan wajah antusias. Setelah itu, ia memimikkan berbagai ekspresi yang mengundang tawa.

"Anak-anak." Seorang wanita yang memakai jubah dokter menghampiri kerumunan itu. "Ami-_nee_ perlu istirahat. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau _sensei_ membawa Ami-_nee_ pergi?"

"Aaah, _sensei_!" deru kecewa terdengar dari bocah-bocah itu.

"Besok akan kulanjutkan kisahnya. Kalian akan datang lagi, kan?" Dengan satu kalimat bujukan yang diberikan Ami, anak-anak itu kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padanya. Ami membalas lambaian tangan mereka dan dibawa oleh suster dengan kursi roda.

Menma melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah gadis itu pergi. Namun, sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Menma 'kan?"

Menma menoleh dan melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut pirang tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Ah, Tsunade-_sensei. Ohisashiburi, ne_?"

"Apa laporan kesehatan ayahmu yang membawamu ke sini? Kamu baru pulang dari Inggris, kan? Bagaimana keadaan kakekmu?"

Menma tersenyum santai. "Ah, seperti biasa. Kakek tua itu sulit ditaklukkan."

"Hee… dia membuatmu bekerja lebih parah dari ayahmu? Kalau begitu kau juga harus mendaftarkan diri untuk pemeriksaan rutin," kelakar Tsunade. "Oh iya, aku sedang kosong. Mau menemaniku makan di kantin?"

"Boleh." Menma terkekeh santai. "Ah, _sensei_ masih menangani pasien?"

"Ada beberapa pasien yang memintaku secara khusus. Tapi, selain itu, aku tidak membuka jadwal," Tsunade menjelaskan. "Ah, aku pesan gyoza, unagi-don dan teh oolong. Kau mau apa, Menma?"

"Aku sandwich box dan espresso."

Tsunade tertawa. "Hei, kau pikir ini cafe? Hanya ada kopi instan di rumah sakit."

"Aaah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku teh oolong juga."

Mereka mengobrol banyak di tempat itu. Tsunade telah menjadi dokter langganan keluarganya sejak lama. Mengingat kakeknya dan Tsunade yang merupakan sahabat lama. Walau mendengar cerita Tsunade, sebenarnya kakeknya itu mengejarnya sejak sekolah menengah.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Menma?"

"…eh? Mengenai apa?"

Tsunade melipat tangannya di atas meja. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Tidak mungkin kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menemaniku makan. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Nak?"

"Aku tak bisa mengelak, ya?" dengus Menma. "Memang ada yang ingin kutanyakan, _sensei_."

"Ada apa? Kau tidak terlibat masalah lagi, kan? Aku tidak tahan melihatmu di bawah pengawasan psikiater lagi."

"Tenang saja, _sensei_. Aku hanya penasaran pada salah satu pasien di rumah sakitmu."

"Siapa? Wanita?"

Menma mengangguk. "Namanya Ami."

"Ami?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya. "Yang masih berkerabat dengan keluarga Uchiha itu?"

"…eh?" Kali ini giliran Menma yang bingung. "Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh itu. Pasienmu yang bermain dengan anak-anak tadi."

"Ah, benar. Kalau tidak salah, ibunya masih berkerabat jauh dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit ini musim semi tahun ini dari Jerman-"

"Apa penyakitnya memburuk, _sensei_? Ah, apa dia…" Menma tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Tenanglah. Kondisinya sewaktu di Jerman memang parah. Namun, sepertinya pengobatannya berhasil. Dia hanya mendapat perawatan sebelum bisa kembali beraktivitas."

Menma terlihat lega. "Apa diagnosis penyakitnya, _sensei_?"

"Aku belum melihat catatan kesehatannya. Tapi, mungkin berhubungan dengan jantung dan paru-parunya. Yah, selama disini, dia tidak memperlihatkan respon yang buruk."

"Syukurlah. Keadaannya sudah membaik, ya? Lalu, kenapa dia belum keluar-"

Kalimat Menma terhenti ketika menyadari Tsunade tengah menatapnya intens.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya?"

Menma terkekeh ringan. "Yang benar saja,_ sensei_. Aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal manis seperti itu."

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Percaya atau tidak. Hal manis itu yang membuatmu terlahir di dunia ini."

"Ah, benar juga._ Mom and Dad_."

"Lalu? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dia teman pertamaku. Dan…" Menma mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsunade. "…aku mungkin telah menyakiti hatinya."

Tsunade tersenyum. "Kau ingin menemuinya?"

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Setelah menyanggupi tawaran dari Tsunade, Menma kembali ke rumah sakit itu keesokan harinya. Menurut informasi yang diberikan suster yang tengah berjaga, ia mendatangi sebuah kamar rawat yang ditempati Ami selama dua bulan terakhir. Tampaknya, walaupun pengobatan di Jerman berpengaruh baik, Ami masih harus menjalankan serangkaian kegiatan untuk memastikan kondisinya.

Tranplantasi Jantung dan kelainan fungsi paru-paru. Bukan penyakit yang bisa membuatmu bernapas lega hanya dengan hasil baik setelah operasi. Tidak sedikit kasus yang memuat bagaimana kematian masih mengejar penderitanya akibat komplikasi yang mungkin ditimbulkan akibat jantung baru.

Ami pun begitu. Tidak hanya sekali kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk seketika. Namun, sejak dua bulan yang lalu, ia sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke kamar inap biasa. Walaupun para ahli tidak mengendurkan pengawasan mereka.

Karena itu, Menma sekarang tidak beranjak membuka pintu atau berusaha mengetuknya. Ia bukan hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan gadis itu. Dia juga takut membuat kondisinya malah memburuk.

"Hhh…. Apa aku kembali lain kali saja?" Dia membatin dengan keraguan.

"Ah, teman Ami, ya?"

DEG

Menma menoleh kaget. Sesosok dokter wanita yang menangani Ami berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum hangat. Menma tertawa miris tak mampu mengelak ataupun menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Masuklah," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamar Ami. "Dia dalam kondisi baik hari ini. Kamu akan membuatnya senang."

Menma tidak sempat membantah ketika sang dokter menyeretnya masuk dan membuatnya bertukar pandang dengan gadis yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Gadis raven yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan obsidiannya yang berkilau. Gadis yang kini memberikan kerutan bingung di keningnya.

"Dia… siapa, _sensei_?"

Raut kecewa muncul seketika di wajah Menma. Dia tahu, dia telah merubah penampilannya. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka, Ami tidak mengenali dirinya saat ini.

"Aah. Jangan-jangan, kamu teman Nagato, ya?" tebak Ami. "Hee… Ken-ah bukan. Zet-ah bukan bukan. Ngg…"

Empat kerutan terbentuk sempurna di kening Menma. Rona kecewanya lenyap sudah digantikan dengan ekspresi kesal. Aura hitam seakan muncul dari tubuhnya. Sementara Ami masih memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau benar-benar lupa?" tanya Menma ketus. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku sesukamu sampai kau mengingatku."

"Hmph~" Dokter wanita itu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang nyaris keluar. Ekspresi tidak mengerti yang diberikan Ami benar-benar polos. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah terlihat siap meledak.

"Eh?" Ami memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan, meledaklah amarah Menma.

"Aku pulang. Permisi, _sensei_."

Menma menghentakkan kakinya seraya meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Anak itu benar-benar kelewatan!" raungnya di tengah deru mesin mobil.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Walaupun Menma meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan marah besar, tak perlu waktu lama untuknya meredakan emosi. Karena keesokan harinya, ia sudah kembali ke rumah sakit itu.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Ami yang tengah bercengkrama dengan anak-anak. Meski gadis itu masih harus mengenakan kursi roda, dia tidak terganggu. Gadis itu bisa membuat pasien-pasien cilik itu tertawa bahagia.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?"

Menma melirik Tsunade yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Dia sudah lupa denganku."

"Benarkah?" Tsunade tidak percaya. "Apa operasi itu mengganggu ingatannya, ya?"

"Dia masih mengingat gerombolan berandal yang mengikutiku semasa SMP." Menma mendengus kesal.

"Eh?" Tsunade merasa simpati dan merasa bingung untuk bereaksi apa terhadap kondisi cucu sahabatnya itu.

"Dia cuma melupakanku. Jadi, kita lihat saja, apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya. Ho ho ho…"

"Hahaha…." Tsunade tertawa lirih. Menma bisa terlihat lebih mengerikan dari Kushina dalam beberapa kondisi. Pengaruh darah memang menakjubkan. Tsunade memperhatikan Menma yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ami.

"Tapi, matanya lebih jujur dari Minato," batin Tsunade senang. "Ah."

Tsunade melihat Ami yang menoleh pada mereka. Ami melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Dan, Tsunade bersumpah ia melihat semburat samar muncul di bawah mata Menma.

"Aaah! Tsunade-_sensei_! KURO-_KUN_!"

Bahu Tsunade melemas. Kerutan kembali muncul di pelipis Menma.

"Anak itu…." Menma menggulung lengan kemejanya dan berjalan dengan penuh emosi menghampiri kerumunan yang sekarang berteriak-teriak penuh semangat. Anak-anak itu berlarian menjauhi kejaran Menma yang dalam kondisi fit.

Ami tertawa bahagia melihat anak-anak itu kini berbalik mengejar Menma. Mereka terus bermain dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah polos yang tampak pucat. Menma menyeringai senang menyadari lawannya sudah menyerah dan berlarian menuju Ami. Dan, dalam sekejap, jantung Menma kembali dipaksa berdetak cepat melihat senyum lembut yang ditujukan Ami padanya.

"Anak-anak, waktunya istirahat," ajak seorang suster. Anak-anak itu mengikuti suster mereka masing-masing dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ami dan Menma. Ami membalas lambaian tangan mereka dengan semangat sedang Menma hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Menma menoleh pada Ami yang sekarang menatapnya lembut. Menma merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak mampu bereaksi dan hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh di hadapan gadis itu. Ami memutar roda kursinya dan mengarah ke kamarnya sendiri.

SREET

"Eh?" Ami menoleh ke belakang karena kursi rodanya berhenti bergerak. Menma mencengkram pegangan kursi roda dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Ami tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ami menatap ke arah Menma dengan bingung.

"Maukutemanijalan-jalanketaman?" tukas Menma cepat.

"…eh?"

"K-Kutemani…" Menma menarik napas. "… jalan-jalan…"

"Boleh."

Menma mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa Ami sudah kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tersenyum dalam hening dan mendorong perlahan kursi Ami.

**.**

**~to be continued~**

**.**

eto~

maaf lama update, soalnya aku lagi pulkam jadi ga ada modem, dan susah ke warnet

hahahaha

*kayak balik ke pedalaman aja

jadi, aku juga ga yakin bakal cepet update lagi

tapi next chappie adalah last chappie

so, jangan lupa review yaa

*mmuah


	3. Chapter 3

"Terima kasih, ya."

Menma menoleh pada Ami yang sekarang menatapnya lembut. Menma merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak mampu bereaksi dan hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh di hadapan gadis itu. Ami memutar roda kursinya dan mengarah ke kamarnya sendiri.

SREET

"Eh?" Ami menoleh ke belakang karena kursi rodanya berhenti bergerak. Menma mencengkram pegangan kursi roda dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Ami tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ami menatap ke arah Menma dengan bingung.

"Maukutemanijalan-jalanketaman?" tukas Menma cepat.

"…eh?"

"K-Kutemani…" Menma menarik napas. "… jalan-jalan…"

"Boleh."

Menma mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa Ami sudah kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tersenyum dalam hening dan mendorong perlahan kursi Ami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Season of Love : Menma's Story**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Romance, Hurt-Comfort, little bit Family**

**Pairing : ****MenmAmi**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei."

Ami tersenyum menyapa Menma yang mendatanginya ke kamar rawatnya. "Ah, Kuro!"

Menma mendelik. "Kenapa masih memanggilku Kuro?"

"Ah, habis… aku benar-benar tidak ingat siapa saja temanku semasa SMP. Habis, aku cuma sekolah di Shoumei selama 3 bulan, kan," elak Ami sambil menggaruk pipinya gugup.

Menma duduk di kursi di samping kasur Ami. "Kau sungguh-sungguh lupa padaku?" Menma menatap iris onyx Ami tajam. Ami menggeser tubunya dan menunduk menghindari tatapan intens yang diberikan Menma.

"Jangan mengelak." Menma menangkupkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Ami. "Tatap mataku dan katakan apa kau benar melupakanku."

Ami menatap _sapphire_ Menma sekilas sebelum kembali kabur dari samudera yang dalam itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu sebelum kau mengingatku."

Ami kembali memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dipan kasurnya. Menma bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ami yang terus menghindarinya. Ami menelan ludah.

Menma meletakkan lututnya di kasur sebagai tumpuan dan kembali menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka. Kemudian dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping wajah Ami. Gadis itu menutup kelopak matanya dengan gugup. Sementara Menma terus mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dan…

TUK

Menma menyentil dahi Ami.

"… eh?" Ami membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa Menma sekarang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Ia memperhatikan Menma dengan cemas. Menma mangacak-acak rambut dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku pulang dulu, istirahatlah."

Dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Menma meninggalkan kamarnya. Ami mendesah. Entah lega atau kecewa dengan langkah yang diambil pemuda itu. Dia kemudian meringkuk dan memeluk kakinya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ami? Ada apa?" Seorang suster yang bertugas membawa obat untuk Ami terkejut melihat keadaan pasiennya itu. "Apa yang sakit? Atau kau merasa pusing?"

"Jantungku…"

Suster itu terperanjat. "Akan kupanggil-"

"… berdegup cepat."

"-dokter, hah?"

Suster itu menoleh kembali ke arah Ami yang tengah meliriknya dengan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Suster itu menutup mulutnya yang mendenguskan tawa. Wajah Ami tak ada bedanya dengan tomat-tomat kebanggaan sang brunette oyabun. #plak. Ah, salah fandom.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat pemuda tampan itu?" tanya sang suster sambil menyerahkan beberapa obat yang harus di konsumsi Ami sore itu.

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda tampan yang sudah sebulan ini terus menjengukmu."

"Kuro?"

"Namanya Kuro? Kupikir itu cuma panggilan dari yang lain. 'Kuroi oujisama-pangeran hitam'."

"Memang."

Suster itu merengut kesal. Ia mengambil air agar Ami lebih mudah menghabiskan kumpulan obat-obat itu. Ami terkikik geli.

"Aku serius, Ami. Dia tampak sedih sekali kau tak kunjung mengingatnya."

Ami meminum obatnya satu persatu. Ia meringis saat rasa pahit itu tersisa di kerongkongannya. Dan mendesah lega ketika melihat tak ada obat yang tersisa untuknya hari ini.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin mengingatnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya takut. Saat dokter menyatakan kondisiku memburuk, aku malah jatuh cinta padanya."

Suster itu bungkam. Ia mengerti kondisi terburuk yang sedang menunggu Ami.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha mengingat siapa dirinya sesungguhnya."

Ami memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika kembali menemukan sosok Menma di antara anak-anak yang sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Menma tertawa lebar dan membiarkan anak-anak itu melompat dan menimpa tubuhnya. Ia hanya bergeming di kursi rodanya.

_**"Kau mengenalku?"**_

Sekelebat ingatan muncul di benaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menghentikan sepotong kenangan yang tak ingin ia ingat.

_**"Kau… khawatir?"**_

Ami menutup telinganya dan meringkuk di kursi rodanya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Dadanya naik turun menandakan deru napasnya yang beradu dengan detak nadinya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun. Ia menggigil.

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat suster mulai berlari menghampirinya. Penglihatannya tiba-tiba kabur. Ia melihat bayangan Menma yang sudah berlari di depan para suster itu. Lalu, gelap.

"AAAMIIII!"

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Menma menautkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa pada Tuhan yang tak ia percayai sebelumnya. Memohon dengan sepenuh hati untuk pertama kalinya. Menitikkan air mata dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Lampu di depan kamar operasi belum berhenti menyala. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak ia menggendong Ami di punggungnya menuju ruang gawat darurat dan berlari menuju ruangan Tsunade dan memintanya untuk turun tangan dalam penanganan gadisnya.

Ia seperti orang gila yang tak berhenti memanjatkan do'a agar gadisnya selamat. Berbagai sumpah ia tawarkan sebagai pengganti jika do'a-nya dikabulkan. Termasuk untuk tidak akan memakai kekerasan lagi. Apapun. Selama ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ia telah kehilangan kesempatan sekali. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama kali ini.

"Kumohon, berikan kesempatan terakhir padaku," pinta Menma lirih. "Kumohon. Untuk pertama kali-nya aku memohon pada-Mu. Kumohon jangan bawa dia dulu. Aku masih membutuhkannya."

TING

Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi. Menma melompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri wanita yang tampak lelah. Menma menatap Tsunade dengan penuh harap. Sedang Tsunade menghela napas.

Mata Menma terbelalak. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau ikut aku ke ruanganku."

Menma melirik ruang operasi yang tampak sibuk. Dan akhirnya mengikuti Tsunade menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai atas gedung rumah sakit. Menma memasuki ruangan yang tampak rapi itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia melirik figura yang menampilkan foto Tsunade dengan balita dengan rambut merah jambu.

"Menma. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Ami?"

Wajah Menma memerah. "Ah, i-itu…." Namun, seketika wajahnya berubah pias. "Apa kejadian hari ini… salahku?"

Tsunade mendesah tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jantungnya bereaksi hebat dan saat aku melihat keadaannya, tidak ada komplikasi."

Menma mengernyit heran. "Tidak ada… komplikasi-eh?"

"Aku meminta mereka mengadakan pemeriksaan menyeluruh dan membandingkannya dengan catatan kesehatan terakhirnya. Kau tunggulah disini."

Tsunade kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit dan meninggalkan Menma yang tengah berpikir keras akan maksud Tsunade dengan tidak ada komplikasi. Apa itu maksudnya, keadaan Ami normal?

"Tsunade-_sensei_. Hasilnya sudah keluar."

Setelah sejam penuh Menma dibiarkan menggila dengan batinnya, sosok dokter yang menangani Ami masuk dan menyerahkan sebuah map. Tsunade membaca hasil pemeriksaan dan membandingkannya dengan data yang ada di layar komputernya. Menma menunggu dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya normal. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan kesadaran?" gumam Tsunade heran. "Orangtuanya sudah disini?"

"Mereka di ruanganku, _sensei_. Apa perlu aku membawa mereka ke sini?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Minta izin mereka untuk melakukan CT-Scan dan MRI. Lalu, bawa kembali hasil pemeriksaannya padaku."

Dokter itu kembali keluar. Tsunade melirik Menma yang tampak sangat bingung.

"Sekarang, berdo'alah supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kepalanya, Bocah Pembuat Masalah."

Setelah menunggu kembali selama sejam, Tsunade menyatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisi Ami. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, ia sudah memanggil tim kesehatan dari Jerman yang menangani Ami selama tiga tahun untuk kembali melakukan pemeriksaan.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, Menma benar-benar bersyukur do'anya dikabulkan.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"There's nothing wrong about your heart, your lump too. So, get some fresh air and smile, sweetheart."

"Thank you, sir."

Rombongan pria yang dipimpin oleh pria berambut putih keluar dari ruangan dimana Ami di rawat. Dokter besar yang menanganinya sewaktu di Jerman telah menyatakan dirinya sehat. Itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa lega.

Ami mengambil setangkai bunga chrysant yang ada di vas di samping kasurnya. Ia menghirup aroma lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga bermahkota kuning itu. Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Perasaanmu sedang baik, ya? Bahkan bunga itu kalah berseri dibanding wajahmu."

"Ah, suster bisa saja."

Suster tersebut terenyum hangat sembari membuka tirai dan jendela di kamar Ami. Ia kemudian memandang Ami yang tengah memandangi setangkai chrysant di tangannya.

"Kamu suka bunga itu, Ami?"

Ami menoleh dan mengangguk. "Suster yang menaruhnya?"

"Bukan. Pria yang biasa menjengukmu yang mengganti bunga itu sebelum kau dipindahkan hari ini."

Ami terdiam sejenak. "Kuro?"

Suster itu mendekati Ami dan duduk di pinggir kasur. "Aku mengerti rasa takutmu, Ami. Tapi, kau tidak takut akan menyesal nantinya? Dia tidak beranjak dari Rumah Sakit selama kondisimu kritis."

Ami memandang kosong ke arah bunga itu.

"-Dan lagi, nama asliku bukan Kuro."

"Eh?"

Ami menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Menma yang membawa kursi roda yang kosong.

"Naiklah. Kata doktermu, kau harus banyak menghirup udara segar, kan?"

Ami memandang Menma bingung sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kursi roda. Menma tersenyum senang dan membawa Ami ke taman Rumah Sakit.

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka hanya menikmati suasana dengan caranya masing-masing.

"Ami," Menma memulai percakapan.

"Hn."

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Ami memandang Menma heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku… hanya ingin mengajakmu saja."

Ami mengerling jahil. "Aah, kau mengajakku kencan, ya?"

Wajah Menma memerah. "…bodoh."

Ami terkikik geli. "Aku dari dulu ingin ke taman bermain. Tapi, tidak banyak wahana yang bisa kunaiki."

"Jadi, taman bermain?"

"Eh! Sudah kubilang tidak banyak yang bisa kunaiki."

"Tapi, kau ingin kesana, kan?"

Ami bungkam. Menma tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia menyerah dan mengangguk.

Menma tersenyum. "Besok kita pergi ke taman bermain."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Menma dihadapkan pada situasi yang sulit : Memilih antara kemeja atau kaus. Yah, itu serius. Setidaknya untuknya.

Menma mengangkat kaus berwarna hijau dan kemeja biru bersamaan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena keduanya terlihat norak.

Menma masih memilih tanpa menyadari bahwa di belakangnya sang ibu tengah mengintip dengan ekspresi 'sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres'.

Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya Menma memutuskan pilihannya pada kaus putih dan kemeja denim. Kushina bersembunyi saat Menma keluar sambil membawa kunci mobil.

Terdengar deru mobil yang semakin menghilang. Kushina mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Kakashi? Kau sudah di depan?"

Ah, sepertinya Kushina akan melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Sementara itu, Menma sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit dan membawa Ami dengan mobilnya.

"Kau sudah diizinkan pulang?" tanya Menma saat melihat Ami menggunakan pakaian normal. Ami menggerakkan kepalanya dan memandang Menma dengan sudut matanya.

"Menurutmu? Apa dokter akan mengizinkanmu membawaku jika aku menggunakan baju pasien?"

"Ah, aku sudah minta izin Tsunade-sensei, sih."

Ami menghela napas. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

Ami mengerling jahil. "Apa aku terlihat cantik, Kuro-kun?"

Menma mendengus kesal. "Kau masih memanggilku itu? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, atau hanya ingin meledekku?"

"Entahlah. Kau yang memutuskan."

Menma kembali mendengus dan membiarkan Ami tertawa kecil. Namun, Ami bisa melihat senyum yang terbentuk di sudut bibir Menma.

"Kau tidak berubah, bodoh."

Ami memandang keluar jendela dan tersenyum lebar. Ah, ia merindukan angin segar di luar Rumah Sakit. Angin segar, dan senyum pria sombong di sampingnya ini.

"Oke, ini Konoha Land, kamu ingin naik wahana apa sebagai pembuka?" tanya Menma sembari menggandeng tangan Ami memasuki wilayah taman bermain yang cukup besar itu.

Ami melihat komidi putar yang tengah dipenuhi anak-anak kecil. Ia lantas memandang Menma dengan penuh harap. Menma menoleh dengan gelisah. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Tidak boleh?" pinta Ami dengan manja.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, sih."

Ami menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menyeret Menma menjauhi wahana itu dan melihat peta wahana dan mencari permainan yang bisa ia naiki. Ia menunjuk pinggir danau buatan dan tersenyum lebar pada Menma. Kali ini Menma mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan jemari yang saling tertaut. Setelah mengantri sejenak, mereka akhirnya menaiki perahu kecil. Ami duduk sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia menghirup udara dan terlihat damai.

Menma menatap Ami dalam diam. Surai raven Ami yang berkilau, potongan asimetrisnya yang terlihat sedikit mencuat, manik obsidian yang kini tengah menatap langit luas, dan bibirnya…

"Hei."

DEG

Menma merasakan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar.

"A-Apa?"

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu, Kuro-kun?"

"Aku tidak gugup."

Ami menatap Menma curiga. Menma mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba menutupi semburat nakal yang muncul tanpa izin di bawah matanya. Ami pun memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan anehnya tingkah pemuda itu di hadapannya. Ia kembali menikmati dinginnya air danau dan segarnya udara di sana.

"Kuro-kun?" Ami kembali memanggil Menma.

"Ada apa?" Menma menyahut tanpa menatap Ami.

"Aku sedikit pusing-"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" potong Menma khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit mual gara-gara gerakan air."

"Mau beli minum? Biar aku merapat ke pinggir danau."

Menma mengarahkan perahu kecilnya kembali dan menuntun Ami untuk duduk di kursi sementara dirinya membeli jus di mesin penjual minum. Ia membeli teh dingin untuk Ami dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat kembali, ia melihat Ami sedang melompat-lompat meraih seikat balon yang tersangkut di pohon di dekat tempat duduknya tadi.

Baru saja Menma berniat membantu, Ami sudah berhasil mengambil balon itu. Ami kemudian menyerahkannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Ah, Menma mengerti situasinya sekarang. Dan ia tersenyum kecil sambil mendekati Ami yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil tadi.

GREEP

Menma memeluk tubuh mungil Ami dari belakang. Ami yang terkejut nyaris berteriak jika ia tidak menyadari bahwa Menma lah yang tengah mendekapnya lembut. Ami mengelus perlahan bahu Menma seakan menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kuro-kun? Ada apa?"

Menma menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma kembali terpesona dengan dirimu."

Ami merasakan pipinya merona. "Bodoh."

Menma mempererat dekapannya sekilas sebelum melepaskannya kembali. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali meraih jemari Ami dan menatap mata gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Mau kemana berikutnya?"

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Matahari kembali ke pangkuan cakrawala. Sementara bulan belum mau menunjukkan sinar lembutnya. Langit mengkelam dan memaksa penduduk bumi menggunakan sumber cahaya lain sebagai penuntun.

Dari mata sang langit, kerlap kerlip di ibukota mulai bersahut-sahut bergantian. Sebuah pemandangan indah di zaman modern dimana sang kerlip sejati seakan tak diizinkan bersinar di buminya. Galaksi baru yang diikuti deru kendaraan yang bising. Dan sebagai penanda bahwa hari akan segera berakhir.

Pengunjung taman bermain yang tadinya bermain dengan gembiranya, satu demi satu meninggalkan tempatnya dan berniat beristirahat. Gelak tawa anak-anak perlahan menyepi. Namun, lain halnya dengan dua insan yang masih duduk di bianglala sambil menikmati keheningan malam.

Tanpa terlintas sepatah kata, mereka menatap jauh pemandangan kota yang gemerlap dari atas. Tak ada interaksi yang terjalin. Seakan untaian kata tak lagi berarti di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

Seruan petugas yang memberikan salam memecah kesunyian yang terbentuk. Mereka keluar dari wahana tersebut dengan senyum kecil di wajah mereka. Menma masih menggenggam lembut jemari Ami. Walau kini tubuh Ami telah diselimuti jaket yang tadinya milik Menma.

Mereka kini berjalan berdampingan diantara beberapa pengunjung yang masih enggan meninggalkan tempat bermain tersebut. Dengan sudut matanya, Menma memperhatikan wahana yang masih berputar walau tak ada pengunjung di dalamnya. Komidi putar yang ingin dinaiki Ami di awal kedatangan mereka kesana. Tempat itu terlihat sepi tanpa anak-anak yang bermain di dalamnya.

Seringai kecil muncul di ujung bibir Menma.

"Eh?" Ami bingung saat Menma tengah menariknya menjauhi kerumunan pengunjung. Dahinya mengerut tak mengerti. Ia percaya Menma tak akan berbuat kurang ajar, tapi ia berharap pemuda itu setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu. Bukannya langsung menariknya seperti sekarang.

Menma mengangkat tubuh Ami dan mendudukkannya di mainan kuda yang tengah berputar. Rona wajah Ami masih terlihat bingung. Sementara Menma tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku menjadi pangeran berkuda putih untukmu."

Ami memandang wajah Menma. Menatapnya langung pada sapphire yang sebiru samudera. Dan…

"Pffft~"

Ami menutup mulutnya yang memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa tertahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Menma yang berbalik heran.

"Ya Tuhan, kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi!" seru Ami di tengah gelak tawanya. "Pemain Broadway akan mengajakmu tampil di pertunjukkan bersama."

Menma merengut kesal. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Ami dan memaksa Ami menatap wajahnya.

"Aku serius."

Ami mengendalikan tawanya dan meletakkan tangannya di wajah Menma.

"Aku tahu," balas Ami. Menma membuka mulutnya berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun Ami lebih dulu berbicara. "-kau harus tahu sesuatu, Kuro-kun."

Menma kembali menatap wajah Ami. "Apa?"

Ami menarik napas panjang.

"Kamu sudah tahu kondisi kesehatanku."

"Aku tidak terganggu soal itu."

"I know, you're not. Tapi, aku iya." Ami menatap wajah Menma sendu. Ami kembali menarik napas panjang. Jemarinya sedikit gemetar, dan Menma merasakan itu di wajahnya.

Menma mengenggam tangan Ami. "Ami-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu," potong Ami. "Aku tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhku. Bahkan di kasus terbaik pun, bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

Ami menengadahkan wajahnya. "Jujur, aku mencintaimu, Menma."

Menma terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Ami. Ia merasakan lidahnya kelu. Entah saking bahagia atau kaget. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ami dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin berada di sisimu," lanjut Ami.

Ami menangkap raut terkejut di wajah Menma. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Maaf."

Ami beranjak turun tanpa menatap wajah Menma. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Menma sambil menahan rasa perih di dadanya. Ia kemudian berlari pergi. Dan mencoba menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Gelak tawa anak-anak terdengar menggema sampai ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Sesosok wanita pemilik ruang itu mengurut keningnya yang berkerut. Ia melirik sebuah figura yang menampilkan foto balita berambut merah jambu.

"Ah, belum lagi masalah dengan cucuku selesai, cucu dari keluarga lain membuatku pusing."

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu keluar ruangannya. Ia memperhatikan pasien-pasien khusus yang tengah bermain di ruang bersama. Anak-anak itu mengerumuni gadis berambut biru kelam yang tengah bercerita. Gadis yang membuat masalahnya bertambah satu.

"Ah, Tsunade-sensei."

Seorang dokter yang dipercaya menangani kasus gadis itu menyapa Tsunade yang merupakan Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tsunade tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan dokter muda namun berpengalaman itu.

"Bagaimana kabar pasienmu itu?" tanya Tsunade basa-basi.

"Yah, masih sama. Fisiknya boleh stabil, tapi tampaknya ia masih diselimuti rasa takut. Ia seakan kehilangan harapan untuk hidup normal."

"Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpa teman sekamarnya waktu itu, ya?"

Tsunade menerka peristiwa yang terjadi di masa perawatan Ami di Jerman dahulu. Teman seperjuangannya yang mendapat donor jantung. Dalam setahun, semua stabil. Sampai tiba-tiba jantungnya mulai berkontraksi tak menentu hingga akhirnya tak berdetak lagi. Diagnosa saat itu, terjadi penolakan dari antibodi tubuhnya hingga jantungnya mulai dianggap sebagai benda asing.

"Kupikir temannya yang datang akhir-akhir ini, akan membuatnya melupakan ketakutannya. Sayang, anak itu menyerah untuk mengobati luka hati Ami."

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Dan sekarang, ia tak terlihat lagi. Apakah Ami yang menolak kedatangannya?"

"Padahal, aku yang berharap Ami mengobati anak itu."

Dokter itu menoleh pada Tsunade heran. "Maksud sensei?"

Tsunade membalikkan badannya. "Anak yang memiliki luka hati bukan hanya Ami."

Dokter yang masih menginjak pertengahan duapuluhan itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat kepergian Tsunade.

Sementara Ami yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya menatap kedua dokter yang selesai mengobrol itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Ia tengah memangku seorang bocah yang sudah setahun ini menjalani pengobatan kanker darah. Tubuhnya mengurus dan rambutnya menipis. Namun, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Ami mendekap bocah itu erat.

"Ami-nee," panggil anak itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa gerak."

Ami mengembungkan pipinya dan mencubit pipi bocah itu. Dan tertawa bersamanya. Ia kemudian memeluk semua anak itu satu persatu dan berakhir dengan hadiah cubitan dari anak-anak itu.

"Ami," panggil suster yang biasa menangani Ami. Setelah Ami menoleh, ia melanjutkan. "Sudah waktunya kembali ke kamar."

Ami kembali ke kamar diiringi lambaian tangan dari anak-anak itu. Dan ia merapatkan jaket Menma yang ia lupa kembalikan. Sungguh, Ami masih belum bisa melupakan semua kenangan hari itu. Tetapi, ia tak sanggup membuat Menma terus mengharapkannya.

"Hei, Ami."

"Ada apa, suster?"

"Kuro kok tidak pernah kelihatan lagi? Dia sibuk, ya?"

Ami menundukkan wajahnya. "Dia tidak akan datang lagi."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Dia sudah sadar. Bahwa aku takkan bisa berada di sisinya."

Ami memaksakan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan keputusan ini. Karena ia percaya, hal inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Karena itu, ia akan terus bertahan hingga ia bisa tersenyum normal suatu hari nanti. Dan hingga Menma bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih pantas bersamanya.

Suster membuka pintu kamar Ami.

"Ya, aku baik-baik sa-" Mata Ami terbelalak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan memeluk sebuket bunga ayame. Pemuda yang selalu menemani acara makan malamnya di asrama. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang menemaninya di Rumah Sakit akhir-akhir ini. Dan, pemuda yang dari dulu hingga sekarang, berada di dalam hatinya, Namikaze Menma.

Ami membekap mulutnya. Dan, air mata yang ia tahan tumpah begitu saja. Tanpa perlawanan. Tanpa pemberitahuan. Perasaannya berkecamuk dan ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Menma meletakkan buket bunga itu di kasur Ami dan berjalan menghampiri Ami lalu berlutut di depan kursi roda. Ia mengusap kedua pipi Ami yang penuh air mata. Dan ia meraih jemari Ami ke dalam genggamannya.

"K-Kenapa?" Ami bertanya di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali," ujar Menma. "Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti."

Ami menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Menma yang tampak tenang.

"Dulu, aku sangat iri pada adik kembarku. Dia selalu terlihat penuh cinta dan selalu berada di pusat keramaian. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali aku menahan diriku agar terlihat kalah."

Menma tertawa kecil. "Tapi, kamu. Kamu orang pertama yang berani mengungkapkan kenyataan aku tidak punya teman. Dan, menjadikanku sebagai temanmu."

Menma menatap Ami tajam tiba-tiba. Ami sampai tersentak karena terkejut. Lalu, Menma mencubit ujung hidung Ami gemas.

"Tapi, kamu malah pergi keluar negeri tanpa mengabariku sama sekali. Tidak ada satu kata selamat tinggal atau apapun. Padahal kau temanku."

Ami merengut kesal. "Itu bukan salahku, bodoh."

"Dan sekarang, saat aku akhirnya dipertemukan kembali denganmu, kau malah mendorongku pergi. Kau berniat kabur setelah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

Ami mengalihkan wajahnya tak berani membalas tatapan mata Menma. "Aku hanya-"

Menma meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Ami dan menghadapkan wajah Ami ke arahnya.

"Kamu takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan aku terluka karenanya?" tebak Menma. Ami menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Ami terbelalak. "Ap-"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Mengira aku segitu terlukanya saat kehilanganmu."

Ami melongo tak percaya. Ia merasakan emosinya naik sampai ke kepala.

"Maaf sudah salah sangka. Kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

Ia menepis genggaman tangan Menma dan menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menggerutu kesal dan wajahnya merona saking sebalnya.

"Rugi aku khawatir pada si bodoh ini. Menyebalkan," omel Ami tak berhenti. Lalu ia mendengar suara kekehan dari luar kamar. Ia mendelik kesal melihat Menma berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, pergi!" umpat Ami kesal. "Aku salah menilaimu, Namikaze."

Menma menghentikan tawanya. "Kau sadar 'kan sekarang?"

Ami merengut kesal. "Iya, berkatmu! Sudah, pergi sa-"

"Kau sadar, kau tidak bisa memprediksi masa depan. Begitu juga dengan kondisimu."

Ami terdiam dan menatap Menma bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan bahwa kondisimu pasti akan tidak stabil suatu saat nanti. Dan, kau tidak bisa meyakini bahwa kaulah yang akan pergi lebih dulu."

Menma mendekati Ami dan menggendong gadis itu menaiki kasurnya. Ami memekik tertahan karena kaget. Ia merasakan wajahnya merona saat berada dalam dekapan Menma. Bahkan, sekarang Menma meletakkan bibirnya di telinga Ami.

"Kau tahu apa yang pasti akan terjadi selanjutnya?" bisik Menma lirih.

"B-Bodoh," cicit Ami dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Menma terkekeh ringan.

"Bahkan, hal seperti ini saja tak bisa kau perkirakan."

Menma menidurkan Ami dan mengurung tubuh Ami di dalam kedua lengannya. Menma menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu menegang.

Ami menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia bahkan mendengar degup jantungnya mengencang. Ia menutup matanya saat Menma semakin mendekat. Dan, ia menahan napas saat merasakan ada yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Eh?" Ami membuka matanya saat menyadari sesuatu yang menempel itu terasa seperti berbulu. Ami melihat benda berwarna kuning menempel di bibirnya sementara Menma tengah menahan tawa sambil memegangi benda kuning itu.

"Sekarang 2-1, untukku."

"MENMAAAAA!"

Ami memukul-mukul tubuh Menma dengan bantal. Sedangkan Menma membiarkan tawanya keluar dan tak menepis serangan dari Ami.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau berpikiran seperti itu, Ami." Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak sekali lagi.

"Mou~" Ami duduk membelakangi Menma dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Menma mengusap kepala Ami lembut dan megecup puncak kepala gadis itu. Ami menoleh dan melirik Menma dengan sudut matanya. Gadis itu merengut kesal dan mendelik tajam pada Menma.

Menma pun membelai pipi Ami dengan punggung tangannya.

SREEK

"Eh?"

Ami menepis tangan Menma dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Menma. Ami menatap Menma tajam sebelum mencium bibir Menma lembut.

Menma terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Ami seberani itu. Ami melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya merona. Menma masih tak bisa bereaksi saking terkejutnya. Mereka hanya diam dengan masing-masing pipi bersemu merah.

"S-Sekarang sudah seri!"

Menma menyeringai jahil. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi ke depannya. Bersiaplah, Ami sayang."

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

Maaf lama update ya. ^⌣^

mood-ku juga lagi ga bagus nih...

bentar lagi mulai semster baru tapi malah ngelakuin kebodohan fatal

gyaaaaaaaa

mudah-mudahan masih bisa diperbaiki... hiks hiks hiks TT_TT

Oh iya, habis ini masih ada OMAKE, dibaca yaa

Mmuaah mmuaah :*

**.**

**~OMAKE~**

**.**

Ami masih berada dalam pangkuan Menma sambil membiarkan pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepalanya dan melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya. Sedang dirinya tengah memeluk boneka anak ayam yang dibawa Menma. Ia lalu melirik surai keemasan Menma yang mencuat-cuat.

"Hei. Kamu mengecat ulang rambutmu?"

Menma mendeham pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau lebih suka rambut hitamku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, rasanya aku sudah agak terbiasa dengan yang kemarin."

"Hmm…" gumam Menma.

"Tapi tidak apa, aku juga suka rambut pirangmu ini-" Kata-kata Ami terhenti saat melihat Menma menarik rambut pirangnya.

"Yah, aku juga lebih suka rambutku yang ini, sih," ujar Menma sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

Ami tersentak kaget. "K-Kamu… "

"Aku menang lagi. 3-2"

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Yayaya officially end

Review yaaaak


End file.
